


Best You Ever Had ~ Seme!Fem! Reader x Uke!Erwin

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Series: Erwin's Pleasure [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Smut, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and yourself decided to try a new sexual experiment. Getting a chance to give your beloved Erwin a ride of his life, you top him with a few toys of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best You Ever Had ~ Seme!Fem! Reader x Uke!Erwin

Its been a few months since your sexual encounter with Erwin, and since he had his first taste of anal courtesy of you and your kinky sex toys. Now the two of you were getting together after all this time of you refusing to sleep with him again until he tried what you wanted to do. You always tried what he wanted to do, some of the things he did with you made you down right uncomfortable, others where just enjoyable. 

You guys once had a threesome with Erwin's best friend Mike, That was the first time you got a taste of a real cock in your tight little ass, it was better then your small vibrator could ever be. You loved how Mike treated you that whole night too, but you'd still choose Erwin, he was your dream fuck after all and you finally had him, you sure as hell wouldn't be letting this man get away.

But you always wanted to try being top like Mike was while he was pounding your rear end. He had such control over you, something even Erwin didn't fully have. It drove you insane, you had to try this. You desperately wanted to be in Mike's position, to have this power, to be able to control such a pleasure as this. Ahh you were getting wet just thinking about it.

Your panties dropped next to the bed, Erwin watched you, your bra came off next, you climbed into the bed on your knees and started to rub your clit. "Erwin, are you ready for me yet, I'm so ready for this" you moaned. Erwin shivered "[Y/N] are you really being serious about this? I mean this is embarrassing." He looked away.

"Erwin, try seeing how I was when put in this position too, I was embarrassed when you brought Mike home and suggested such a thing to me, but did I say no? I always say yes" you moved over grabbing the bag you brought with you, "Now I brought the smaller one" you pulled the pink strap on out of your bag showing it to Erwin, "Sure its much bigger then my bullet was, but this is hella good, and you really enjoyed the bullet" Erwin's face flushed red while remembering just how good he felt with your vibrator inside him.

"Yeah, I did. But like you said that's much bigger then that small item was" he sighed. 

"Erwin I'm going to cover it in Lube okay, and look this part goes inside me" you purred showing him the other side of the long slender dildo, a portion of the back curved up to be inserted inside of your pussy, "We'll do this and then after its over we can have normal sex again, you can top, but just this once I want to top." you pouted at Erwin.

"Alright alright. You can top, but if this disturbs me at all we're stopping and I wont let you do this again, I'd rather have you ride my cock then to be the one fucking me in such a manor." Erwin laid back on the bed to let you take over.

"Ahh Thank you babe ~ I'll make you feel so Good" you pounced on Erwin dominating his mouth, your right hand moving down to work his cock getting him excited. "Lets get this started shall we" Erwin grunted in response.

Moving down between Erwin's legs you pushed his knees up and out to get to his ass. "I'll start with a bit of fingering okay?" Erwin looked off across the room staring at the wall "yeah what ever" 

"Well jeeze you could get a little into this I mean I'm so excited I'm dripping on your sheets" you bent down licking Erwin's cock gaining a moan "Hand me the Lube" you reached up making a grabby hand in the direction of the lube as you returned to his cock to deep throat him. Erwin moaned and groaned at the feeling of you surrounding his cock with your wet cavern. Reaching over he grabbed the Lube for you, placing it in your outstretched hand. 

You pulled up kissing his tip. "Thank you" opening the bottle you coated your fingers in a fare amount of lube before pressing them to his entrance. "Relax, think of me as your doctor, its just an exam" you giggled

"My doctor isn't a woman and he isn't there to fuck me in the ass, he's there to assure I'm healthy" he groaned a bit feeling your fingers enter him. "Aww don't worry babe, I'll be the only one tapping this sweet ass of yours from this day forward." you thrusted your fingers in and out of his tight hole, Erwin's cock began to twitch in your other hand as you pumped faster into his ass, your lips met his tip again, you sucked and licked him, enjoying the beautiful moans he produced.

"Alright I'm going to start lubing up my pretty pink cock now" you giggled removing your fingers from Erwin. You took your strap on into your hands placing your end inside your wet cunt, moaning at the feeling of being filled. You strapped it onto your hips. 

Picking up the lube again you coated the pink toy with a large amount as to not hurt your lover. "Alright babe I'm going to put it in now, relax and try not to clinch, if you do it'll hurt." Erwin shivered feeling you place the tip at his entrances, you moaned together as you pushed in more, the slight resistance pushing your end deeper into your pussy stretching you more to fit it. 

Erwin's body accepted the dildo gladly, once fully in you sat there for a moment, your hips circling around to stimulate your pussy more. "ahh, feels good" you moaned. Erwin reached down rubbing his cock. "Go ahead, nngg" he moaned.

"Alright ~' you pulled your hips back removing your pink rubber cock, you moaned feeling your end press into you G-spot, your hips snapped back into his, Erwin's hand continued to rub himself, your speed increased your moans mixing together. 

"Ahh Erwin it feels good doesn't it?"

"Ahh Why do I so willingly put up with this shit, Nngg" Erwin moans as you thrusted harder into him, rotating your hips stimulating Erwin's prostate all the more.

"B-because I'm the Best fuck you've ever had my dear ~" you purred to him. Your small hands gripped his hips, your slender body working hard to slam your strap on into him, Erwin's back arched off the bed, a loud moan ripping from his lips his hand working faster on his slippery cock.

"Ahh God" Erwin groaned when you changed your thrusting direction.

"Did I hit something fun Erwin? ~" lust lacing your voice as you thrusted again and again into the same spot. Erwin's body trembled under you. 

"Ahhh nggh" Erwin groaned "Its to much"

"Ah ah, no cumming yet love" you moaned, you removed his hand gripping his cock to keep him from cumming. Your hips slowed down nearly to a stop. Erwin growled at you, you just laughed at him in response. 

"Don't be so greedy to cum yet, I'm not even there" you ground and gyrated your hips into his, moans leaving both your lips. "Ahh that's good ~" you purred, your hips slamming into his, your pleasure filling you up, Erwin's moans increased with yours, his hips matched your thrusts. You let go of his thick throbbing cock to lean over him your hips slamming his at a faster rate.

"Ahh [Y/N] I'm gonna cum" Erwin panted he was way to close.

"Ahh m-me too" you moaned back.

Erwin's loud moans came out faster his hot cum spilling out over your stomachs, "Ahh Y-Yes, Unnhh" your body gave way to your own orgasm, your hips kept pushing riding out your orgasm with Erwin. Finally stopping you panted with him regaining your breath.

"T-That was, it was" He panted "Interesting"

"Y-yeah, but it felt really good" you removed your pink toy from Erwin's body and your own, you sat it on the floor. 

 

"Next time I top, I'll pound you until you cant walk" Erwin grabbed you pulling you to him.

you moaned "I like the sound of that, though you wont be walking for a bit, your back is going to be really sore in the morning" Erwin gave you a stern look as you laughed at him, he sighed, again cleaning himself of his cum before he pulled the covers up.

"Go to sleep" Erwin smacked you with a pillow, you giggled and snuggled into his back. 

"I love you" you placed a gentle kiss to his back he moaned in acknowledgement.


End file.
